The Shadows
by MimiS1234
Summary: Rose is unhinged. It takes a lot of a person to be shadow kissed then die and become shadow kissed without a bond mate. Does that not leave a mark on the soul? How will that work? What if someone figures her out before she does and what to use her to her advantage, and how will Dimitri react? Spirit isn't understood even less shadow. Is there more to come...
1. Chapter 1

Everything was good, no better than good everything was great. After everything that had happened everything was finally going well. Lissa and Christian are happy, Adrian met Sydney and are madly in love, Lissa is queen and I am her personal guardian and I have Dimitri. Why does it all have to end?

Today Lissa, Adrian and I (with a bunch of guardians of course) were going outside the wards to go shopping for a royal party they had to attend and therefore were dragging me along not that I was particularly complaining. I was quite excited as I had always been particularly fan of shopping but I was going there as a guardian and not a friend. My duty and my charge was Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and they (as in the strigoi) will be particularly excited to attack the queen as she is rarely not protected in court by a series of wards which are now also spirit charmed and unable to break unless by a spirit user but the strigoi haven't figured that out yet.

As the blare from my alarm broke my peaceful slumber I rolled over and looked into the most beautiful big brown eyes and smiled subconsciously. Well how couldn't you when you see someone that gorgeous. He returned my smile with one of his full ones that are usuasely quite rare but recently he has been full smile unless he wears that stupid guardian mask.

"Well hello comrade?" I say in a sweetly voice.

"Well aren't you a happy one this morning. "he says chuckling lightly.

"Same old same old except only one thing missing." And before he could ask any questions I silenced him with a kiss. It was pure bliss, sweet and kindness poured into it as our lips touched but before I could make it more passionate I pull away leaving him with a faint pout on his expression showing how much that kiss effected him too.

"Sorry comrade but I got to get this fine ass to work"

"Roza..." he growls but before he can do anything I dart into the bathroom to have a shower. I have a quick one and get dressed in guardian casual so I can still fight without drawing too much attention to myself in the mall.

As I go back into the bedroom I notice Dimitri has gone and I follow the scent of food into the kitchen to see him cooking eggs and bacon. Ah he knows me so well and plus the fact I can't cook I rely on him to keep my large appetite sated. I wolf down 3 eggs and a bucket load of sausages and bacon while Dimitri just stands there with a slight smirk on his face.

"Have you got a problem with a girl eating?" I say.

"No I just have never seen anyone eat that much in such a short space of time"

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Anyway off I go..." I say as I race out of the door into the van with Lissa and Adrian. As we leave the wards I put my mental blocks up which has become harder recently.

Lissa has recently been struggling with fighting the darkness of spirit as a recent string of strigoi attacks has made her use her powers of heeling and wards. Even though I'm not bonded I am still shadow kissed and still know my best friend better than anyone and I can see he black circles under her eyes and the pain in her eyes.

I turn to snooze as we start our 2 hour journey to the closest mall.

I wake up suddenly as the van comes to a halt and bang my head on the seat.

"Mother of Fuck, why is this seat in the way of my head." I say clutching my head dramatically, it wasn't that bad but combined with my shadow induced headache it was a bit of an effort.

Lissa looks at me wide-eyed but starts laughing at my outburst. "Anyway we're here so hurry up we need to shop for Lehigh. I need to make sure you look extra sexy when we go there."

I just laugh as she drags me out of the car. She takes in my appearance, dark jeans with a light tank top and a leather jacket. Classic Hathaway badass style. Not that that's a thing. She just smirks and tries to pull me into the shop but as soon as we are out of the car I turn into a guardian and stand up straight and take in my surroundings. It's daylight so no strigoi but you can never be too careful with humans helping. I scan the abandoned alley we have parked in near the woods. Some movement there sparks my attention and I snap to face it. I scan the woods but nothing, I must have imagined it as I have had this dreading feeling and I am sort of on edge.

I take up my position as near guard and follow Lissa and Adrian into the mall. We shop for hours with their unlimited budget and even without me trying anything on Lissa buys me a lot of stuff too. As we near the end with them and even some of the guardians carrying bags (which I must say seeing huge burley men carrying a victoria's secret bag is quite funny) we go to get some food as the sun sets.

"Queen Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov, if you do not mind but the sun is setting and with you being high risk targets to the strigoi I must advise you to hurry so that we can leave."

"Of course Guardian Hathaway" Lissa says as she scowls at me for using her formal title.

We surround them as daylight ends and I shuffle them into the car but as I touch them both something happens and I am frozen. It's like I am sucking them out and putting them into me. I feel the familiar feeling of darkness swirl within me and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys so much for the really kind reviews. This is my first fan fiction but I have already written out the plot and will be updating at least once a week. Hope you enjoy and if you are confused just send me a review but there is some mystery and you might have to wait to find out.**_

CHAPTER 2

I wake up in an hour or so in the car journey back. Lissa and Adrian look at me with a perplex look and I immediately become defensive.

"What? What happened? All I remember is being frozen, then spirit induced darkness and then blacking out." I say and I can still feel darkness but it isn't effecting me anymore it is like I have built a mental wall around it. Well, I wasn't really complaining about not being crazy.

"Well I got no clue but lets just say your aura right now is like a storm cloud. Black swirls but no other colours just pure black." What the fuck. Why is my aura all darkness? I thought I got rid of that problem when I got unbonded from Lissa.

Really my life just had to get more complicated didn't it. Couldn't God or whatever just looked down and gone 'hey look seems like she has been through a lot maybe we should give her a break' but no my life just had to be screwed up now didn't it.

"Also" Adrian and Lissa say nervously. Also there is a fucking also, do they want to shove more crap onto my plate or what but I take a deep breath and listen. "Our auras no longer have any spirit darkness so I think it went into you" Lissa says with a slight frown but she won't meet my gaze.

"Well its better than getting it from a stranger" is all I say.

We sit in silence for the next half hour all contemplating what this means and I'm thinking why haven't I gone crazy. Like if I took as much as they say I did why am I not rambling or crazy angry or I don't know we haven't really figured out the details yet. As we turn into the woods, I see another flash of something in the corner of my eye and a familiar nausea settles over me. Strigoi and they must have been stalking us all day.

"Strigoi." I say. One word but the Guardians know what to do. The driver speeds up and we all take protective stances around the two moroi.

One jumps out and smashes our van onto the side crushing one of the exits. As the leader I need to think on my feet. The van can no longer move so we obviously have to fight but somehow get the moroi out of here.

"Okay listen up, You, you and you" I point to 3 of the best guardians "get the Queen and Lord Ivashkov to safety. Just get them under the ward and come back with reinforcements. I can feel there are a lot of them. The rest of us form a turtle combination to fight off the strigoi and just hold them off until reinforcements come." This should hopefully work. Now all we need is a diversion to get the moroi to safety and I know just the one.

I jump out of the side window only to be faced by about 30 strigoi. Shit this is going to be harder than I thought. Its fine I've got back up and my fine ass skills. Confidence and stupidity in the face of danger, my speciality.

I run up to what seems the youngest and immediately stake him. This scares some but a lot just look on not even fighting. What the fuck! Are they really that cocky. However, when Lissa starts to leave that gets them excited and they start circling the van.

"Now!" I yell with authority and all the guardians except the ones to get the moray back jump out and form a formation. Giving us space to fight using our manoeuvrability and teamwork against the strigoi. I stake a few but more keep pouring out. I hadn't seen this amount in ages. They must be getting pissed with these new readily available spirit wards. Also I think they kind of want to kill Lissa for one being Queen and two she is about to pass a law making it mandatory for moroi to be trained to fight with their magic. Yeh, they must be shitting themselves. The fight cools off as someone, whom I presume is the leader and an old one at that, holds up a hand. I look around and see that most of the guardians are dead. Shit, the other 2 are panting catching the breath, one with a large gash down the side of his face and the other clutching his limp arm. I turn back to the leader and sneer at him.

"And who is this beautiful lady in front of me?" He asks in a sickly sweet voice.

I just give him a Hathaway glare which he only seems to laugh at. Stupid Strigoi they should have learnt by now that you don't mess with a Hathaway especially an angry one.

However, a high pitched scream from my right distracts me as I turn to see 2 strigoi holding Lissa up by her elbows as she struggles to get free. Damn damn damn. Somehow I was going to get out of here. Or at least Lissa was…

I run over to the 2 strigoi and immediately stake one and the other drops Lissa. She falls on her head and blacks out. Darn it I was really hoping I could just scream at her to run and hold them off for a while but an unconscious Dragomir was really going to be an effort. As I fight off the second strigoi I realise I am being surrounded and quickly finish off mine to look up into the eyes of a hundred strigoi. They really were getting desperate weren't they. I start fighting them but its no use and before I even get few good hits on them they encircle me grabbing my limbs.

They start punching me and breaking me until I am left on there ground in a pool of my own blood and barely conscious. I start getting angrier and angrier as I see them encircle Lissa and I push myself up onto my broken leg and hobble over to them as one of them bites into Lissa.

It's as if in that moment all my emotion erupts out of me and I scream. A maniac scream which would send chills down any undead lowlifes back. Lissa grumbles and looks up at me and suddenly my vision turns red and black. I can't feel pain. I can't feel anything but this darkness.

I realise it is the darkness I took earlier and I channel it and well lets just say it explodes out of me. It feels as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest over and over again as all the strigoi seem to die around me. They just fall to the ground completely intact but their undead heart no longer beats.

As all the darkness and energy is drained from me. I look down at a conscious Lissa who seems fine and I collapse. The last thing I see before everything goes black are those beautiful piercing green eyes that look at me with a pained confused look. Now it is off to the land of unconscious. Twice in 3 hours must be some sort of a record.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind reviews and here is my update for last week and I will update soon.**

CHAPTER 3

I wake up and immediately regret that I hadn't I ache all over and I don't know where I am an. I try to open my eyes only to be blinded by the light. I can remember everything until I blacked and all I could hope was that we were not taken by strigoi. I slowly inch my eyes open as they get used to the luminescent lights. I take in my surroundings and I recognise a very familiar place. The Royal Court Hospital.

I let out a breath I don't even realise I had been holding. I see Lissa asleep in the bed next to me and Dimitri asleep in the chair to my right. This moment was pure bliss. My hands were connected to the two people I love most in this world. I wanted it to last forever until Pyro over here ruined everything but it was in a kind of cute way. So I guess I will forgive him.

He walks in and as soon as he sees me awake he rushes over to me and sweeps me into a bear hug which hurts my sore muscles but I don't complain as I know this would have taken a lot for him as he hates being all gooey gooey with me. However, even though I think he is just going to brush it off and say I snarky comment he looks at me with tears in his eyes. I have never seen Sparky like this.

Dimitri and Lissa were now awake and after a huge hug from Lissa and a sweet kiss from Dimitri I braced myself for the answers to my unanswerable questions. I decided to start on an easy one.

"So how long have I been out?" I say in a light almost playful tone because I know what they are going to say. They are going to say like a couple of hours and they were so worried and this would prepare them for the next set of questions, however there answer completely baffled me.

"Two Weeks. You have been completely unresponsive for two whole weeks!" She had started in a whisper but ended up shouting. Two weeks. Shit, deep deep shit. That doesn't really happen and I know I will be in for a huge round of questions that I don't have any answers to.

"Fuck, well at least I needed some beauty sleep." I say trying to lighten the mood. I fail miserably and the awkwardness just grows more intense. "Anyway… so would anyone care to enlighten me on what the fuck happened because I am really confused" They all looked a little uncomfortable but Lissa was the one to speak and it looked rehearsed. They must have ad some time in the 2 weeks to prepare for my questions.

"Well that's the thing. We have no clue." Well they are just as confused as me. "But…" Ooh this is where it gets interesting" we do have a theory." She stops and I am quickly growing impatient. I don't like when things are withheld from me especially when they are about me.

"Out with it."

"So well, you know how you kind of took all of Adrian and my darkness but didn't have any of the side effects. Well we think you somehow channelled it into what you did." It seemed like a reasonable explanation but it had a lot of holes start with;

"What did I do because all I really remember is having all my emotions ripped out along with my heart, my vision going black and red and all the strigoi just die well undie or well I don't know whatever the fuck they do. Would anyone care to explain."

This time it was Adrian who spoke. I hadn't realised he had slipped in to focused on my little rant. "What we think is that when you channelled darkness mixed with your shadow kissed abilities it created a veil of death that all things that are meant to be dead automatically died but well we are still confused." It makes sense but something is nagging on the back of my mind that something isn't right. It is like a little voice is screaming in a whisper and I can't make out what it is saying.

"It was like death incarnate. You were no longer Rose. You were the Grim Reaper." Lissa whispers almost to herself. She seems frightened. IS she scared of me? What monster have I become? This scared me. I can't remember what I did and what happened.

"Did I try and hurt you?" I whisper ashamed of myself. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I did.

"Oh no you didn't but it is more you went dark like a shadow no longer human sweeping across the strigoi and they all died immediately as they were touched by a shadow. And then you Rose you collapsed and you weren't breathing and I tried to heal you because your heart wasn't beating but it wasn't doing anything but absorbing it and then I stopped as I couldn't do it anymore and as I was crying you woke with a start and just whispered "death is here" and then passed out." She was crying obviously reliving my death or whatever the fuck that was. Okay I have got to admit that was bloody creepy.

I go over and hug her whispering soothing things to her. Great sobs her rack her body but she slowly starts to calm down. As I comfort her I am left to my own thoughts. Two questions are really starting to piss me off. One: What the fuck happened? Two: How? As Lissa started to calm down I took her to the bed and laid her own and freed my arm from her. I removed myself from the bed to be replaced by Christian who had come. He looked confused but nodded his head. Dude just wait until you find out what happened. Anyway I slip back to my room to find Dimitri who had left during the conversation with Adrian and Lissa. As I open the door he literally jumps off the bed and attacks me with a passionate kiss that I have been longing for.

"Dimitri…" I say with as much emotion as I can shove into that one word.

"Sssh Roza, you can tell me tomorrow but tonight you are mine." There was no more talking after that as I leapt onto the bed pulling I'm with me. Every time past the cabin it got better and it was like we molded into each other.

Afterwards, I rested my head on him and slowly drifted off into peaceful oblivion… or so I thought.

 _"_ _Rose"_

 _"_ _Rose"_

 _"_ _Rose"_

 _All the dead swarm singing my name and slowly they go into my soul and I fall into a pit. I scream and scream as pain envelops me. I am stuck and dying. I can't fight and I see death close its grip around me. "NO!" I scream and try to fight. Then a face appers in front of me of someone who I don't know but looks slightly like me._

 _She whispers in a harsh way "The worst is yet to come…" Then she stakes me and I fall into a world of pure pain and fear._


End file.
